puella_magi_madoka_magica_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie III Rebellion
The Third Movie of Puella Magi Madoka Magica.The third film,Rebellion (叛逆の物語, Hangyaku no Monogatari?), is an all-new original work released on October 26, 2013, with a manga adaptation by Hanokage released by Houbunsha between November 2013 and January 2014. The films are distributed outside of Japan by Aniplex of America. Rebellion was nominated for the Japan Academy Prize for Animation of the Year. Rebellion Madoka and the other magical girls reappear at Mitakihara fighting some new creatures born from humans' negative feelings known as "Nightmares" (ナイトメア, Naitomea?), having no recollection about what previously happened. However, Homura realizes something is amiss and after some investigation recovers her lost memories and realizes that she, Madoka, the other girls and several of their friends are trapped into an alternate world inside a witch's barrier. As Homura realizes that said witch must be no other than herself, Kyubey appears and reveals that she had fallen into despair and when she was about to become a witch, he and the other incubators isolated her soul gem to set a trap for Madoka, in order to take control of her power. However, when Madoka appeared, she had forgotten about her duty as the Law of Cycle and her power as such, thus Kyubey kept observing her until that point. Having recovered her memories, Homura forces herself to complete the wi witch transformation at the cost of having her soul destroyed, to protect Madoka from the incubators. At that moment Sayaka and Nagisa Momoe, who had come with Madoka to help Homura, lead Madoka and the others to fight in order to break the barrier and reach Homura's real body. Madoka recovers her memories and power as the Law of Cycle and reaches for Homura, but the latter releases the curse in her soul gem which she reveals is not despair but love. With this power Homura suppresses Madoka's powers and becomes an existence far more powerful than a magical girl or a witch, which she refers to as the Devil. Afterwards Homura captures Kyubey and rewrites the laws of the universe once again to create a new world where Madoka can live in peace. At the end, however, she realizes that Madoka will eventually remember the truth and they might become enemies. Production The third film, Puella Magi Madoka Magica New Feature: Rebellion (劇場版 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ新編 叛逆の物語, Gekijōban Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika (Shinhen): Hangyaku no Monogatari), is an original story which takes place following the events of the previous films. The film was released in Japanese theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures on October 26, 2013.Special skits featuring characters from the Monogatari series will air prior to the film, with a different skit shown during each week of its screening.The film was screened in North America by Aniplex of America in December of 2013.1213 The film will be released on Blu-ray Disc and DVD with English subtitles on April 2, 2014 in Japan and will be released by Aniplex of America as an import title in North America on April 8, 2014. Genres:action,drama,magic,psychological,thriller Themes:death,fighting,girls with guns,magical girls,tragedy,witches